The present invention relates to a bump stop and more particularly to a bump stop for the suspension of an amphibious vehicle.
An amphibious vehicle with a wheel retraction system requires a suspension bump stop in order to prevent excessive upward wheel travel movement when the vehicle is in land travel mode. However, when the wheels of the vehicle retract for marine mode, the bump stop should not interfere with the upward movement of the suspension.